The Break Up Plan
by Choco07
Summary: Rogue unknowingly accepted a mission posted by the one and only, Lucy Heartifilia. The mission, break up the new couple, Lisanna and Natsu. How will Rogue handle this? Will he quit or be willing to help Lucy?


**AN: Couldn't help but write this one. Please if you are able to…Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE FAIRY TAIL FRANCHISE!**

Rouge and Lucy were behind a building, hiding. Lucy lifted her hand to her forehead as if she was saluting to cast a shadow over her eyes from the burning sun. She squinted to get a better look at the new couple of Fairy Tail. Natsu and Lisanna. Her toleration bar reached the highest point as she saw Lisanna place a cherry inside of Natsu's mouth which he happily accepted. '_No Natsu! It might be the poison one_!' Lucy thought. She sighed in relief as the cherry was not one of the cherries that she poisoned.

"Remind me again why we have to do this?" Rogue said behind her. Lucy brows twitched when she heard his question. How many times did she have to tell him? She turned to him with an angry look.

"This is the last time I'm telling you." Lucy said before she took a deep breath and said, "I still can't accept the fact that Lisanna and Natsu are dating. Okay? I can't entrust Natsu to her yet. She might get hurt if he just thinks that this is whole dating concept is just fun and games. Now remember, you won't get your reward until they are officially broken up no matter how long it takes." Lucy said with her hands on her hips. "Be quiet now. Natsu might be able to hear us." Lucy said as she went back to her spying. Rogue frowned. This did not involve him at all. If only he did not accept this job.

Rogue just wanted to take an easy mission alone. Frosch accepted this and stayed. The kind of mission that Rogue wanted had to be far away from his guild so he could get some quiet time without his obnoxious partner and guild master, Sting, ranting him. Assisting in breaking up a couple before dangerous things happen. Easy right? Well it was a mission that was posted on the request board in Sabertooth. Little did Rogue know, the person who posted it was Lucy Heartifilia of Fairy Tail. Just his luck. Sure he found her interesting which was a first for him. No female in Fiore ever caught his attention. He did not know why, but he wanted find out. He felt like there was a connection between her and him. After all, his future self did kill her future self. Now he's back here with her. Coincidence? Fate? Destiny? He didn't care either way.

Finding out that she, Lucy Heartifilia, had posted it was very shocking indeed. Didn't her guild represent family and friends? It immediately changed his opinion about her, but in any case it deepened his interest in her. The purpose of this mission was immoral and wicked. From what he knew about her, her innocent characteristic and this mission just didn't mix well. Rogue did not want to be caught up in the whole situation if people began to find out Lucy's motives. If today didn't work out then he would leave so for now he wanted to reason with her and put this to a stop. He then decided to speak his opinion.

"I'm only guessing, but I think you have more feeling for Natsu-san than you think you do. Who would to the extreme of posting a mission just to do this?" Rogue asked. Lucy flinched and turned to him once again.

"Who would go to the extreme of accepting this mission?" Lucy almost shouted in reply. Rogue glared at her. He was desperate to get his quiet time. Lucy laughed at him as if she read his mind which he hoped she didn't. "Sorry. I didn't mean that and I don't have any special feeling for Natsu at all. I-I'm just protective of my nakama." Lucy said. '_Lie_.' Rogue thought. Lucy clenched her fists before continuing, "Especially towards Natsu. He was the one that gave me this new light and family. Lisanna is part of that family so I have to protect her too. This is my chance to repay my debt to Natsu from all the times he save me." Lucy declared. Rogue just looked at her unaffected by her emotional speech which of ticked Lucy off. Anyone with a heart would have cried by now.

"From hearing this explanation," Rouge said as he glanced at the couple who were still going about on their picnic, "You seem to have loving feelings for Natsu-san, which you're denying deep inside yourself." Lucy was about to claim that he wrong, but he continued before she could talk. "You managed to convince yourself that you're just an over-protective friend and that their relationship could end horribly. A normal person would be happy, but you are definitely not happy. Do you think that tearing them apart will be good for their sakes when they are content with what they have?" Rogue asked. Lucy only gazed at him with her mouth open. Was it the best choice? She gulped and reluctantly answered.

"Y-Yes." Lucy said. It was as if her mouth had moved on her own. Realizing what she had just said, Lucy looked down at the ground with guilt. Did she really have feeling for the fire dragon slayer? She remembered the first time Lisanna and Natsu shared a kiss in front of her. It hurt her more than anything. '_He's right_. _I've been ignoring that possibility because I_…' Lucy thought. Just from her explanation how could Rogue know how she felt before she had? She lifted her head to see him. Her eyes widened. He was smirking? Did he take pleasure in her wishing bad upon her nakamas?

"I decided." Rogue said. Lucy looked at him with confusion. He saw this and resumed. "I decided to help you no matter what on your small devious plan. I would like to see what the outcome of this whole situation will be." Rogue said.

**AN: So do I Rouge. So do I. I hope many of you feel the same way! Anyway how was it? Good? Bad? Ugly? I say it was all three. Follow, favorite, and review if you want. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I was like 'what if (spoiler) happened…OH and (spoiler) then (spoiler). Do you writers ever get that? I do…a lot.**


End file.
